<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Missions by EternalSurvivor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335414">Between Missions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor'>EternalSurvivor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo and Kotetsu make Iruka pay up for losing a bet in the most embarrassing way possible. </p><p>Kakashi reaps the benefits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Missions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing passes the time in self-quarantine quite like writing smut for your favourite couple. I hope you all enjoy read this as much as I did writing it. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t be serious!” The shout came out louder than he intended, but honestly, who could blame him? Red-cheeked and grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats, Izumo and Kotetsu did nothing to quiet his outburst. That’s it, time to make it official.</p><p>Iruka Umino needed better friends. </p><p>“Fair is fair, Ru,” Izumo pointed out in a tone too reminiscent of the one Iruka used with misbehaving pre-genin. “You lost the bet. Time to pay up.” </p><p>“I would rather <em> literally </em>pay up. You realize that right?” Iruka shifted uncomfortably in the booth, fingers dancing across the label of his beer. </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Kotetsu’s grin grew all the larger. Iruka hadn’t thought that possible. “Besides, you’re the one with the crush-”</p><p>The Academy sensei clamped a hand over his friend’s mouth. “Shh! He’ll hear you,” he hissed. A quick glance over his shoulder found the object of his secret affections still seated at the bar. Whether he heard or not, Kakashi Hatake hadn’t reacted. That was a small miracle in itself.</p><p>Something warm and wet flicked across his palm. Iruka pulled back with a surprised yelp. “Did you just lick me?” </p><p>Wiggling his brows playfully, Kotetsu took another swig of his beer. “You know it, Sensei. Now quit stalling and get your shapely rear over there.” He motioned to the counter lined with jounin. “Time’s ticking.” </p><p>“No, I refuse.” </p><p>“A bet’s a bet, Iruka,” Izumo countered. The slight sway towards Kotetsu was all that gave away exactly how intoxicated he was. Iruka would always be slightly jealous of how well the older chunin held his alcohol. “Didn’t take you for the kind of shinobi that went back on his word. What happened to your Will of Fire?” </p><p>Iruka’s cheeks puffed out. “Don’t go there, Zumo.” He wasn’t drunk enough to deal with them let alone what they were asking him to do. </p><p>Kotetsu pressed a fresh beer into his hand. “Liquid courage. Bottoms up, Ru.” </p><p>Swirling the beer, Iruka brought it to his lips and chugged the damn thing in one go. The alcohol burned going down. Fresh heat filled his cheeks as he reached for the next one Izumo held out to him. There was no getting out of this predicament, not with Izumo and Kotetsu involved. Completely shit-face smashed was the only way he was going to pull this off and not die of mortification halfway through. </p><p>Iruka slammed the empty bottles down one after the other until he had a neat little line arranged along the table’s edge. Heat flooded his cheeks and left his brain a soft, fuzzy mess. That would do it, yeah. He could totally do this. He was going to fucking rock this-</p><p>
  <em> When had he gotten in front of Kakashi?!  </em>
</p><p>When-</p><p>When had he grabbed the older man’s shoulder? </p><p>Kakashi turned to him, taking in his intoxicated form, half-lidded eye roving over him from head to toe. “What was that, Iruka-sensei?” The jounin’s tone remained neutral -a little bored and detached- as it always did. As always, it sent a pleasant shiver down the chunin's spine.</p><p>Wait, had he said something? Iruka didn’t remember speaking. Licking his lips, the chunin swallowed hard. The entire party of jounin stared straight at him -Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Raidou, even Gai. An inkling of self-doubt managed to worm its way through the alcoholic haze. “I-I just…” </p><p>
  <em> They’re all looking at you, Iruka, you buffoon! </em>
</p><p>“Mah, Sensei, is there something you needed?” </p><p>Was there something he needed? Yes! Yes, he needed to see what was under that mask Kakashi always wore, needed to drag it down and kiss the elite jounin until they were both breathless. Iruka bit his bottom lip, cheeks burning redder with each passing minute. No turning back now. He was already here, occupying Kakashi’s attention. Izumo and Kotetsu were waiting. He could feel their eyes bearing into his back. This was it. Come on Iruka! He just had to say. the. words!</p><p>“I-If your right leg was an S-rank and your left leg an A-rank, I’d like to visit between missions.” </p><p>A deathly silence descended upon the gathered shinobi. Kakashi’s grey eye widened a fraction. That was the only visible sign of a reaction the jounin gave. Mortification flooded Iruka’s cheeks. Oh god, he’d actually said it and now-</p><p>Now some of the most talented jounin in Konoha were looking at him like he’d lost his damn mind. Maybe he had. How else had he let Izumo and Kotetsu talk him into this? <em> A bet’s a bet. </em>Yeah right.</p><p>He could hear Kotetsu cackling from across the damn bar. </p><p>“Mah, Sensei, I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight.” The beer Kakashi nursed was slowly set aside. The jounin stood, one gloved hand falling to Iruka’s lower back. “Why don’t I walk you home?” </p><p>Shame curled unpleasantly in the pit of Iruka’s stomach. “Uh, yes, thank you Kakashi-san.” Diverting his eyes from the other shinobi, he tried not to falter as Kakashi directed him outside. The crisp night air quickly sobered him up. A shiver ran down the chunin’s spine. </p><p>Well, that completely blew up in his face.</p><p>Not that Iruka went in with a plan or expecting anything to really come from it. Iruka was probably lucky Kakashi thought he was drunk off his gourd. He’d only said the damn pick-up line to get Izumo and Kotetsu off his back. Reminding himself of that did little to stop nerves from twisting up inside him though. </p><p>Nor did it stop a little sliver of hope from worming its way to the forefront of his mind. He admired Kakashi. They had a friendly rapport. Conversations came easily between them, despite their vastly differentiating opinions, ranks and abilities. They weren’t friends, per se, but Iruka still liked the older man. </p><p>Kakashi wasn’t the kind of person to go for such a cheesy pick-up line. Even if he did walk around Konoha with his nose in a raunchy sex novella. </p><p>Look underneath the underneath. There was more to Kakashi than the nonchalant slacker he portrayed himself to be. This was the copy-nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan, one of the most lethal jounin in Konoha. He likely figured out the whole thing was a bet. Iruka spoke his mind freely, sure, but he’d normally never say something like… like <em> that-  </em></p><p>A sudden rough tug to his shoulder yanked a surprised yelp from the chunin. He stumbled forward, barely managing to catch himself with a hand against Kakashi’s chest. Warm, demanding lips covered his own. Heat instantly sparked to life inside him. Iruka groaned into the insistent kiss. </p><p>Dazed, Iruka watched, utterly raptured, as Kakashi pulled away. A lop-sided grin curved the jounin’s lips. Oh, oh Sage save him now, the man was absolutely beautiful. The chunin’s gaze caught on the appealing little beauty mark by the corner of his mouth. The urge to kiss it had Iruka licking his lips. “I knew you had confidence to spare, Sensei, but I didn’t think you were that bold.” </p><p>Fresh heat poured into his cheeks. “Uh, I-I just...” </p><p>Kakashi of the Sharingan stepped right into his personal space. Strong arms closed around his back in a loose hug. “I just have one question, Sensei. My place or yours?” The entire world seemed to tilt, then completely zone in on the handsome man leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>As soon as Kakashi’s mouth pressed to his, Iruka threw caution to the wind. Tossing his arms around the jounin’s shoulders, he forced the kiss to deepen. Lips parted, tongues and teeth clashed with such intensity, it felt like eternity itself melted away around them. Iruka burned from the inside out, lit aflame by an insatiable need he’d never felt before. </p><p>Fisting his hands into Kakashi’s flak jacket, he pushed back until they collided with something solid. The jounin went with the motion without any resistance. That was all the permission Iruka needed. The sound of a zipper being tugged down barely registered in his pleasure and alcohol addled mind. All he knew was the need to feel more -taste more- of this insanely attractive man. </p><p>His knees hit the ground. His fingers dug right through Kakashi's pants, deep into his firm ass. Iruka caught his waistband in his teeth, tugged once, twice, and almost moaned when Kakashi’s cock sprang free. The jounin was hard, his tip already glistening with precum. The sight went right to the tight pressure rapidly building in his own pants.</p><p>This, yes <em> this, </em> was exactly what Iruka wanted. </p><p>Lips parting, the chunin swallowed Kakashi’s cock whole. His nose nestled amongst wiry, silver curls. The jounin let out a strangled curse, “fuck!” With a tug, the elastic came free of Iruka's hair. Nimble fingers tangled through the dark locks and clung. </p><p>Iruka savoured the tangy taste every time he shoved forward. Kakashi’s cock filled his mouth, flattened his tongue and struck deep enough to almost gag him. His tongue circled the base of the jounin’s cock, stroking up to lave over the head and massage the sensitive glands. The slight quiver to Kakashi’s hips, the almost silent gasps and sharp inhales from above, spurred him on. </p><p>Those little sounds coiled heat tight in his gut. Every swipe of his tongue made Kakashi’s hips quiver. Kneading the jounin’s ass, Iruka gave a light tug, silently urging him to move. The hands in his hair tightened, pulling urgently as Kakashi did just that. Iruka forced himself to relax, to take each thrust that pushed the cock in his mouth right to the back of his throat. </p><p>The jounin shifted until both hands had a firm grip on his hair. The hold was punishingly brutal, but Iruka loved every second of it. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. Kakashi tasted divine. The girth alone brought tears to his eyes. They trickled down his cheeks as soft moans vibrated around the hard organ in his mouth. Precum coated his tongue, forced Iruka to take the jounin in deeper until he was trembling. His own cock remained uncomfortably hard in his pants. <br/><br/>“Iruka, I’m going to-” A rough twist to his hair was all the warning he got before Kakashi thrust deep and gasped breathlessly as he found release. Thick, salty cum filled Iruka’s mouth, forcing him to swallow several times.</p><p>Iruka pulled back just enough to catch his breath, then lunged forward to take Kakashi’s still twitching cock past his lips once more. He got a strangled groan for his effort. It didn’t stop him from lathering Kakashi’s length with his tongue until every drop of cum was cleaned. The jounin was a panting mess when he finally pulled back. </p><p>Grinning like a well-fed cat, Iruka peered up at the jounin only to freeze. Kakashi stared down at him with both eyes visible. With his hitai-ate pushed up, the sharingan's black tomoe spun lazily. Fresh heat pooled in Iruka’s stomach. </p><p>
  <em> Kakashi was recording him.  </em>
</p><p>The chunin flicked his tongue over Kakashi’s tip, silently preening as those mismatched eyes smouldered. His own cock only ached more under the scrutiny of that intense gaze. He was so damn hard, Iruka couldn’t resist letting his legs slide apart so he could stroke himself through the fabric. </p><p>Kakashi’s breath hitched in his throat.</p><p>The jounin’s arms came around him so suddenly, Iruka almost moaned at the close contact -chest-to-chest, hips brushing. Gloved hands pressed to his back, forming hand seals rapidly. Iruka barely had time to throw his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders before he felt the familiar tug of a shunshin on his chakra. </p><p>The dark night blurred around them before tilting sharply. They toppled backwards, landing in a tangle of limbs on a rather firm bed. They were in his apartment? Kakashi knew where he lived?! Before Iruka could mull the new realization over, gloved hands brushed over his thighs, skillfully working his pants down his legs. Iruka went with it, arching his hips and kicking off his sandals. The discarded clothes dropped to the floor, forgotten in their haste to strip each other’s bodies.</p><p>Iruka couldn’t wait to get his hands on all that pale skin. He savoured each piece as it was uncovered, stroking and kissing until the jounin flushed rosy. His lips trailed over shoulders and collarbone, letting his fingers and tongue map out each scar scattered across Kakashi’s well-toned muscles. Iruka silently listed them off in his head. That one was caused by a kunai, that one a katana. A burn from a katon jutsu there, thin, faded, web-like scars down his right arm, most likely from developing his Chidori. </p><p>A drawer clattered open to the left. Kakashi came away with a small vial in hand. <em> Lube, </em>his mind supplied through the haze. Iruka moaned his appreciation. Biting down lightly on his bottom lip, the chunin let his legs fall open. Kakashi settled between them with ease. </p><p>Wet fingers grazed his rim just before the first pressed in. Pushing knuckle-deep, Kakashi curled his finger, slowly stretching his inner walls until Iruka groaned. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Kakashi leaned down enough to nip at his bent knee. </p><p>Fresh heat flooded the chunin’s face. “I-It’s been a while,” he admitted quietly. When was the last time someone touched him like this? Months? Years? Definitely far too long. Flinging his arms over his face, Iruka lifted his hips, experimentally rocking against Kakashi’s hand. It felt good, but he wanted more.</p><p>So much more.</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Kakashi pulled back, circled his fingers around Iruka’s rim and pushed two inside. The chunin’s breath caught in his throat. His cock throbbed, leaking precum against his abdomen. Small, impatient moans rose from this throat. Kakashi scissored his fingers, making Iruka arch as pleasure curled up his spine. “Kakashi!”</p><p>“Hm, I like those sounds, Sensei,” the jounin praised, slowly kissing his way down Iruka’s inner leg. “I want to hear more.” With a skilled twist of his hand, Kakashi added a third finger. Iruka couldn’t hold back a strangled groan. The jounin’s fingers were more slender than his own but longer. They struck deep, making his inner muscles quiver and clench as his arousal built. </p><p>Then, that head of wild, silver hair bowed forward between his spread legs. Moist warmth closed around his aching cock. Iruka’s moans sharpened into a rough cry. “Ah, Kakashi! Fuck!!” His hands dug through that unruly hair. It was surprisingly soft as it twisted around his trembling fingers. </p><p>The heat burning through his thighs and lower stomach suddenly lit ablaze and pulled tight. Each flick of tongue and hard suck only added to the inferno. The fingers still buried knuckle-deep in his ass suddenly crooked, hit <em> just </em>the right spot, and Iruka was gone. His mind seemed to explode in such a rush of pleasure, it felt like the entire world shattered around him. </p><p>There was no time to gather his scattered consciousness, no chance to do more than gape wide-eyed at the deliciously calculating jounin moving up his body. Pale hands wrapped around him -one at his hip, the other just below his knee- and Kakashi drove into him suddenly so deep and with such power, Iruka wailed. “Fuck! Yes, Kakashi!!” </p><p>The stretch was delicious. Kakashi was so thick and hard, but he took the time to prepare Iruka enough he sank balls-deep with little resistance. Shifting, the chunin hooked his legs around Kakashi’s hips, hugging the older man snugly to him. His spent cock twitched, beginning to stir as pleasure ebbed through him anew.</p><p>Propping himself up on an elbow, Iruka yanked Kakashi into a rough kiss. Their teeth clinked, forcing their lips to part so he could better delve into the jounin’s mouth. </p><p>
  <em> Kakashi tasted divine.  </em>
</p><p>The jounin didn’t remain idle for long. The hand at his knee tugged with unnatural strength, forcing Iruka back into the mattress as his leg was brought up to Kakashi’s shoulder. Iruka twisted with the new position, half rolling to his side. The angle sharpened, letting Kakashi sink deep enough for his hips to hug Iruka’s ass. </p><p>The first thrust ripped a guttural groan from Iruka. The second left him gasping with pleasure buzzing just beneath his skin. The third almost took him apart. Kakashi knew exactly how to move, where to strike, how deep and fast he liked to be fucked. Having the jounin inside him felt so damn perfect, Iruka almost sobbed. </p><p>Grabbing the closest pillow, he muffled a loud cry in the soft fluff. Embarrassment flushed his face right up to his burning ears. Sage help him, he sounded like a wanton whore. The smouldering edge to Kakashi’s gaze showed exactly what he thought of Iruka’s reaction. Both eyes watched him, heavily-lidded with pleasure. Black tomoe spun lazily, recording every subtle move and sound the chunin made. </p><p>Something about that was so damn sexy.</p><p>Abandoning the pillow, Iruka dragged Kakashi into another kiss. He savoured the soft sighs emitted against his lips. Kakashi wasn’t the most vocal lover, but he was generous and open in his physical reactions. The man’s skin flushed right down his chest, pale skin slick with perspiration. His grip tightened enough to leave finger-print bruises behind. Iruka knew he’d wear each one with satisfied pride in the days to come. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, Iruka bit down lightly on Kakashi’s ear. Lathing the bite with gentle laps of his tongue, he drew the lobe into his mouth, sucking lightly. The full-body shudder he got in return curled dark delight through him. Kakashi was every bit as sensitive as he was. The jounin reacted just as readily and needily. Knowing he caused those soft noises and subtle responses only increased his own enjoyment. </p><p>They fit together like two puzzle pieces.</p><p>Iruka relished in the skin-to-skin contact, the intimate way their limbs tangled together as the jounin fucked him into the mattress. The drag of hard, velvety flesh along his inner walls was simply divine. His hard cock ached with each thrust. “K-Kakashi… I-I can’t, I-I need…” He trailed off with a groan. Iruka knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with how the older man kept sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. “Please!” </p><p>Large hands gripped his hips, forcing Iruka to arch more sharply. His ass came completely off the bed on Kakashi's next thrust. The angle altered just enough to send Iruka plummeting into oblivion. The fire coiled inside him erupted in a blaze that burned right to his fingertips and toes. With a cry, his nails dug into the jounin's shoulders deep enough to leave half-moon abrasions behind. </p><p>"Iruka!" Kakashi grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic a split second before he pressed in deep and let himself go. The hot rush of Kakashi's seed so deep inside him made Iruka shudder. His skin flushed. Boneless, he dropped back, pulling Kakashi down with him. The extra weight was a welcome grounding after such mind-shattering exertion. </p><p>For a long time, they laid together breathing heavily. Iruka's heart pounded in his ears. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to the jounin's damp temple. "W-wow," he voiced offhandedly, “that was…”</p><p>
  <em> That was something alright.  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah,” Kakashi huffed a laugh against his skin. A warm nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck, calloused hands smoothed down his sides. “Doing okay, Sensei?” </p><p>Letting his head tumble back against the pillows, Iruka stared up at the ceiling. A wide grin broke out across his face. “I’m going to be so damn sore tomorrow.” </p><p>“Worth it?”</p><p>“Definitely.” </p><p>Stretching like a languid cat, Kakashi settled comfortably over Iruka. Those slender fingers wove through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. They exchanged languid, soft kisses as they came down from their mutual high. After a while, Kakashi sighed and moved to get up. </p><p>Iruka caught him by the shoulders, not yet willing to separate from the older man. He’d already come this far, might as well go for broke. “Why don’t you stay? It’s late. We had a lot to drink. No sense stumbling over the rooftops at four in the morning.” </p><p>With the sharingan finally closed, Kakashi studied him for a moment. “Is that what you want?” </p><p>Iruka pretended to consider the question. “Well, I could go with a shower first if you’d like to join me.” His fingers splayed over Kakashi’s back, silently savouring the power those lethal muscles possessed. </p><p>The crooked smile he got in return almost made Iruka’s heart stop. “Mah, Sensei, you’re just full of surprises tonight.” </p><p>“I was kind of hoping this could be a common occurrence.” </p><p>“I think that can be arranged.” Kakashi pressed their foreheads together with a content hum. “Now, about that shower...” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>